spamforumfandomcom-20200215-history
Spamadagascar
Long time ago, far far away.... The treaty has been destroyed. However, for the sake of Spamadagascar's existance, both I, Tyrant-Lord Fireplume, Apex Predator of Spamadagascar, His Fossaness, Tiger Sharkness, Suliness, Fossaness, owner of some obscure Pacific archipelago, and Sir Jasper, Commander of the Lemur Army, Master of the Lemurs, Lord from Ring-Tailed to Sifaka and King of Indriidae control the island. Annexed to it are some obscure Pacific archipelago, and Spamantarctica. However, in the recent day and age (I SWEAR HIS FOSSANESS DID NOT EAT HIM) Sir Jasper, Commander of the Lemur Army, Master of the Lemurs, Lord from Ring-tailed to Sifaka and King of Indriidae control on the island, has disappeared. For whatever reason... As it is known, Spamadagascar lies on the same plane of existence as the Derplands. It lies approximately 4 feet away from them. Official Symbols of Spamadagascar: Letter: U Bird: Spamadagascar Hawk Flower: Some obscure Pacific archipelago Hibiscus. Animal: Spamlemur 'Factions of Spamadagascar' The Lemur Army: Main force of battling for Spamadagascar. Its soldiers are also preyed on by His Fossaness, and (were) commanded by Sir Jasper. 'Lands of Spamadagascar' Spamadagascar: Where spamlemurs may live in peace (unless otherwise stated by Fireplume, His Fossaness). Center of the Empire. Some obscure Pacific archipelago: Located in the mid-Pacific, perhaps where Hawai'i would be. Used to be a seperate republic, but was crushed as The Lemur Army took it over. His Fossaness then took it from the Spamlemurs. Spamantarctica: Annexed recently, this is where His Skuaness prowls the shores. None shall pass, unless they really want to. Spam Barrier Reef: In addition to being a nice getaway for the family, His Tigersharkness and Suliness stalk these waters, bringing fear to all of the de creatures that call it home. It is here that Cuttlephants may be found. MAY be. Most likely. Almost guaranteed. Atlantis: A vast city made by amazing architects that lies on the back of a immeasurably giant tortoise, which submerges when the tortoise goes to sleep, and rises to become a moving island when the tortoise awakes. It is the always moving capital of the country of the Seven Seas. 'Fauna and Flora of Spamadagascar' Spamlemurs: 50% Lemur, 50% Spam, 100% endemic to Spamadagascar. Some have been introduced to Some obscure Pacific archipelago, for His Fossaness to eat. Spamadagascar Hawk: Magestic flying creatures of Spam and Hawk. They prey on Spam Lemurs and Tomato Frogs. Llamacorn: These holy beasts are 50% unicorn, 50% llama and 100% magic. Introduced to Spamadagascar. His Fossaness rides one that is maroon coloured and winged (this particular Llamacorn resides in the Derpland Zoo). Tomato Frog: Delicious when sliced on a BLT, Bacon Lemur Tomato Frog sandwich. Spampenguins: Simplistic creatures with four flippers. Their babies are delicious boiled. Or fried. Smartzebras: Smart zebras are smart zebras. Cuttlephants: Creatures of cuttelfish and elephant. It is unknown how these creatures were made, but they were. They can be found on the Spam Barrier Reef, as well in the Derplands. '''Baobab Tree: '''Simple tree with a rather fat trunk. Makes for a good home. If you wish to live in a tree. Category:Lands Category:Fireplume Category:Jasper